My memories of him
by Sugassheeep
Summary: A Gency fic. It was 5 years after Overwatch disbanded, and all agents were being recalled. Read as Genji meets the doctor after so many years.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 years. Overwatch had disbanded and lots of people died. For what? It was her fault. She was the doctor yet she couldn't save anyone. Reyes died. Jack died. As well as others who got caught in the explosion. She couldn't bear the meetings after. How they were breaking up their family because it wasn't politically correct, how she won't be able to see her friends again.

It all started when Ana died. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't say she was a doctor anymore. After that was Genji, whom she doomed into a life of despair. "Why couldn't you just let me _die_?" was his last words before he abandoned her.

Now it was Gabe and Jack. Even though it was 5 years ago she couldn't help but feel like it was yesterday. The rain at the headquarters accompanied by the fire and the rubble.

But enough of that, she thought. Even if she wasn't a doctor, she still is a scientist, and she spent the past 5 years perfecting her resurrection technology. Hopefully this would prove useful in future operations. The omnic revolution ended and the world has entered a state of peace again, so she wasn't needed as often. They couldn't find her anyways, since she was in hiding in the middle east.

Still, she couldn't help but remember her friends. How were they doing? Lena is probably flying around. Winston must still be at Gibraltar, and Mcree must be back in the US. And Reinhardt, he could be anywhere.

Little did she know, people who she thought were dead were coming to visit her quite soon.

Genji was lost. Before he had met his mentor Zenyatta, he didn't have a purpose in life. The Shimada clan was gone. He hated himself for what he had become, and even blamed the doctor for his troubles.

He learnt his lesson.

After learning from the monk, he couldn't help but feel guilty. The doctor only had the best intentions in mind when she saved him. And he didn't even say "Thank You". This was unacceptable. He can't live with that!

He wanted to repay her, yet he didn't even know if she was alive.

What if she was dead? He wouldn't never forgive himself. After his enlightenment, he fell in love, and he couldn't bear the thought of her being dead.

Yet, fate has given him a chance. A recall sent by Winston, the monkey, or scientist, was received by all Overwatch agents that were alive. Without a word, he left Nepal, in search of his beloved doctor.

Word has it that an angel-like doctor was residing in Afganistan. This was the best lead for Genji in a month. He had searched for her in Switzerland yet she was nowhere to be found. He also searched for leads in the old HQ, yet could only find old records of her and a status report, good, she is alive at least, Genji thought.

It would take him 2 weeks before he would find her home.

It was quaint, from what he could see from the outside. And it looked like someone is living there. Finally, he was able to repay her.

He opened her window and snuck inside.

She went out for food at the nearby market. She hadn't eaten in 2 days, she was too busy.

She realised that she had been followed. After the recall, the signal that Winston put out had put her on the grid yet again. So far 2 assassins were unsuccessful at killing her. However, she was paranoid.

With 2 grocery bags in her hands, she went home for lunch.

When she opened her door, she couldn't help but smell coffee. Immediately she dropped her bags and whipped out her blaster. Another assassin was here. She cleared the first floor, indeed, someone had used her kitchen, with such a strong smell of black coffee, she couldn't be mistaken.

She took the stairs to the second floor and rushed to her bedroom.

Genji was hiding. He could hear someone opening the door. He was snooping around in the doctors bedroom. It was her.

He cant help but shake in nervousness. He was going to meet her. It had been so long.

When she rushed to the bedroom, he was hiding on top of one of her shelves. He was taking a good look at her before he jumped down. The noise startled her and she shot her blaster.

Being the cyborg ninja he was, he dodged those shots easily. He tried to say something, yet couldn't. He was too stunned, he didn't know what to say. Was she angry at him? Did she even remember him?

The same goes for her. She was at a loss for words. In front of her was one of her best successes, a cyborg she worked on, she definitely didn't expect to see him, after all, their last conversation wasn't exactly friendly.

Thankfully, he spoke first.

"Doctor, I believe it's a long time."

"Genji, I-"

"I'm so sorry to what I have done to you 5 years ago. Back then I was so stupid, anger and hatred clouded my judgements. I didn't mean to leave you like this. I must've made you feel terrible. I am ungrateful, selfish and I should not be forgiven. However, I hope you may accept my apology, on your table is a cup of black coffee I made for you, seeing as it was your favourite beverage."

Angela didn't know what to say. He changed so much, back then he didn't say anything. Before she thought Genji was just a man of a few words, yet it was his anger preventing him from focusing on anything but revenge against his brother.

"Genji, please. You have nothing to be sorry for, please don't blame yourself for what happened."

"No, when you needed someone the most, I wasn't there to support you, and I owe you my life. I cant just sit back and watch you suffer."

"Genji, even though you can't forgive yourself, please know that I have never gotten mad at you just because you left. Please know that I forgive you and I accept your apology."

Genji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A large boulder had just been lifted from his heart, and he couldn't help but cry a little. Angela could see him crying, even though he was wearing a mask. She walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much doctor."

At the same time Angela couldn't help but feel as though a boulder had been lifted from her heart as well. She isn't a worthless doctor anymore. She saved one person, and that person was right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, to clear things up. This is my first ever fic, so please pardon any mistakes I may make.

Anyways, hello. My name is Sugassheep. I am a beginner in writing fan fiction and I would love for any feedback or criticism. Anything is appreciated! Your comments will make my writing better so comment away!

Since the _ thing doesn't work on fanfiction it may seem, every time you see a * will be a new scene.

So, on with the story!

They used their time to catch up. After their awkward hug, Mercy began asking questions about Genji's adventures while they were packing up to Gibraltar, the only watch point that remains.

Genji was a changed man, she thought. Before he met Zenyatta, he could only describe himself as a renegade, someone who wanders the earth without purpose. Zenyatta gave him a purpose, which is right in front of him now.

Mercy also talked about what had happened at Overwatch's main HQ, yet she didn't elaborate on anything too gruesome. She won't be able to sleep peacefully after that.

Genji couldn't help but notice scars on various parts of her body. What happened? Was she hurt?

"Dr. Ziegler, your scars, what ha-"

"Oh, it's nothing, please don't worry. The people who did this was arrested."

Genji didn't say anything. His saviour was hurt, and she probably couldn't protect herself quite well. Right then, a great idea popped into his mind.

"Dr. Ziegler, how about I be your body guard until we get to Gibraltar?"

"Please don't bother Genji, really. I can handle myself just fine. Plus, I would just slow you down."

"No worries doctor, just consider me paying back for what you did for me."

After hearing this, she couldn't help but blush a little. No one she saved had ever done anything to pay her back. This was first, and she didn't know how to react.

"T-thanks." Was what she could muster.

They set off at the dead of night. After all, if they were caught traveling to Gibraltar, they would be labelled as fugitives. Technically, recalling the agents is still very much illegal.

"Winston better have a good reason for this," she mumbled.

To get to Gibraltar which is the south of Spain, they must travel through Africa, since traveling through other routes may bring too much attention. It's not a surprise that all former agents are monitored.

For this journey, they must cross through a few deserts, which Genji may have trouble crossing. His suit consists of joints which are vulnerable to sand. For this, they just wrapped multiple bed sheets on his body. That should do it.

They arrived at Africa in 2 weeks, and they stumbled upon the city of Numbani. It was quite a while since their previous stop, so they decided to enter the city.

The city was noisy, yet it gave off a warm vibe. This place was a place where omnics and humans co-existed. Humans were not afraid of the robots, and the Omnics are the same with humans.

"Oh man, if Zenyatta would see this." Genji said. It was his master's goal, to unite humans and omnics.

"Yes, a place where there is only peace. Makes you wonder how useless and stupid war is." Replied the Doctor.

When Genji passed through a crowd, everyone couldn't help but look at him. Everyone was fascinated about his appearance, confused whether if he was human or omnic.

If this was his old self, he would run away in shame. But, he changed.

He laughed and answered a few of the crowd's questions and even played with the children.

Remembering his mentor's teachings. 'Uniqueness is not a bad thing.'

The doctor couldn't help but smile at the scene.

They left the city at night again. They would arrive at Gibraltar at the break of dawn.

After sneaking on one of the carriers, they jumped off when they neared the watch point. Using the doctor's Valkyrie suit, they landed safely on the ground.

"It's beautiful here. Before I didn't have a chance to admire the scenery." Genji said.

They entered the main building. This was going to be their base of operations it seems.

After stepping inside, they were greeted from a computer voice. It was Athena, the computer system Winston programed.

"Alert. Detecting (2) humans. Scanning…" After a short while, the same voice said, "Welcome Genji Shimada and Angela Zeigler. Winston and Lena are out on a mission. They will be expected to come back in 3 hours. For the time being, please make yourself at home. There are snacks, but its mostly just peanut butter."

They settled down and found their own rooms. They unpacked at met at the resting area.

"It looks like a fight has occurred here, what happened?" The doctor asked.

"An unknown terrorist organisation had just attacked this base not long ago. That is why Winston has recalled all agents to tackle the problem." Athena replied.

"But if they are just normal terrorists, why don't we let the UN solve it then?" The doctor asked again.

"Here look at the footage that I managed to salvage from the fight."

After watching the video, both of them were at a loss for words. A grim reaper? A person who has infinite shotguns, and could _dissolve_ himself?

They both understood. These weren't ordinary people.

Right then, Athena's sensors detect a ship landing. It must be Winston and Lena.

They both rushed to meet them.

The airship had just landed, and they could see the scientist and the pilot in the distant.

"Heya! Oh! It's YOU Angela!" Lena practically beamed.

"Hello there Angela and Genji as well. We were not expecting just the two of you who arrived."

"Guess who we picked up along the way loves!"

Right then, someone emerged from the ship. "Hey. We are all soldiers now."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. It's me again. So, thank you everyone for the follows and favourites. It's huge for my first story.

Anyways, I'm trying to update weekly instead of daily because of a few reasons. First of all, it's hard to cut a chapter up into too many pieces. Second of all, short chapters are too hard to write.

But the longer wait time won't be wasted. I'll try to write as much as I can in one chapter.

So on to the story. Let's go!

"This is the infamous soldier 76, or you may know him as Commander Jack Morison." Said Winston, introducing the old man to the both of them.

"Please, I'm not a commander anymore. You may just call me Jack."

"Its good to see you doing so well Jack. After what had happened." Angela replied.

Jack did not answer.

"Anyways, we've just encountered that Reaper guy. Believe me loves, we're not even sure what he or it is. He can de-materialise like the wind." Said Lena, while trying to find a recording of him on the security camera in the Museum.

As Angela watched, she can't help but find this 'Reaper' person similar to someone she'd known for years. The fighting style, the weapons. Dual shotguns were Reyes' weapons of choice.

The video played and Genji watched to get a grasp of what they are going up against. It seems that what Lena said were true. Reaper was a fitting name for that man, with how he can teleport and de-materialise.

Angela couldn't believe it. No. It can't be. That-

*Flashback*

She got there as soon as she could. When she received the call from Winston, she was horrified.

"What do you mean HQ blown up?" She asked.

When she arrived, it had already been too late. On the side were corpses laid out, people who died from the explosion. Jack and Gabe can't be among those corpses.

She grabbed one of the worker's arms and asked, "What's happened here?"

"Some people claim that Captain Gaberiel Reyes and Commander Jack Morison had been arguing. Somehow it got violent, and it escalated to weapons being drawn. Then the explosion happened."

Angela didn't spare any time. After confirming that both of their corpses hadn't been found, she proceeded to scavenge in the rubble, hoping to find the both of them.

It had been an hour now, but she couldn't find the both of them. This can't be happening. Both of her father figures can't be just gone like that! Growing up without a father, it was these two who took her under their wings.

It would take her quite a while before she found something.

"Gabe! Oh my god," she seemed to have found his limp body. She checked for breathing, yet there wasn't any. She tried to see if she could guess the time of death. By her calculations, Gabe couldn't have died more than 30 minutes ago.

Tears were streaming down her eyes. She was too late. Right then, an idea popped into her mind.

She had been working on a new type of technology. A type of resurrection medicine, which could potentially work on people who died no more than 30 minutes ago, when most of their body wasn't dead yet.

The medicine wasn't perfect of course, she only tried it on mice and monkeys.

Yet if she didn't try now, Gabe would be dead forever.

Whispering, "Heroes never die, right?" She fed it to Gabe.

Like a cloud made of black smoke, Gabe's body withered away. Just like how Reaper can do the same thing.

She stood up from the rubble and walked back to the first aid station. She found Jack there, yet his face had a new fresh scar from his eye down to the corner of his mouth. He was wearing heavy bandages as well. She brightened up a bit, yet she wasn't happy that Jack wasn't dead. She failed. If she had been there earlier, this didn't need to happen. _This could be avoided._

If she hadn't took the day off for today, if she worked on her medicine earlier, then Gabe didn't need to die. Jack won't potentially be blind his whole life.

*End flashback*

"Angela? Are you alright? You've been staring at the ground for a whole five minutes. The three of them already went inside." Genji muttered.

"Genji, you know that Reyes died 5 years ago, right? Well, I might know who Reaper is."

"I see, and no one was around to see you feed him your medicine, so he was presumed dead, yet the medicine may have only saved part of him, that's why he is able to do what he does."

"That's correct. We should share this to the others." Angela replied.

"That certainly is interesting. I must look into it." Winston replied, having heard what the doctor had said.

"Anyways, I wanted to give you a task Genji. Your brother is alive, correct?"

"Yes, he is still in Hanamura."

"I need you to persuade him to join us. Since after Overwatch disbanded, most agents either got killed or went missing, as a result, we are missing a lot of manpower. Jesse McCree is coming soon, yet we only have a few of us."

"No problem Winston. I'll see what I can do. I was planning on meeting him someday anyways."

And so, Genji was sent to Hanamura to find his brother Hanzo, former head of the Shimada clan. His brother had once brutally hurt him, which led to him joining Overwatch.

He managed to find him, he was still staying near the castle, it seems.

What a coincidence, 13 years ago today, Hanzo struck down me, believing I was dead. Genji thought, and it would seem that today, Hanzo had snuck into the castle.

Perfect. He thought, and followed him inside.

Hanzo struck down the guards easily, and proceeded to head into the main building.

Genji jumped down, intentionally making a loud 'clunk' noise to alert Hanzo to his presence.

"Are you the owner of this place? Or perhaps you are one of the many bounty hunters out for my head. Either way, you are going to die tonight." Hanzo declared.

"You are incredibly brave, for sneaking into the castle when this place isn't yours. Are you trying to steal anything?" Genji replied.

"This place was once mine, did your masters not inform you who I was?" After finishing his sentence, Hanzo turned around and shot an arrow, aimed at Genji's heart. The cyborg ninja dodged with ease.

"I know who you are. And I know what today is."

Hanzo, finally getting a good glimpse at the man in front of him, staggered a bit, then regained his composure. So, is he and omnic? Why send robots after him? Hanzo thought to himself.

"You can't possibly know. This secret died with the clan."

"That simply isn't true Hanzo. I know everything about you. How you struck down your brother because you wanted to control the clan yourself!" As Genji said this, he threw three shurikens at Hanzo, which was deflected and flew against the wall.

"You keep telling yourself that you wanted to keep order within the clan, yet you only wanted to get rid of your annoying brother who only got in your way!"

"That's not true! Every year on this day, I come to this castle and honour his death."

Right then, Hanzo shot another arrow at Genji. Genji, whipped out his katana, which then deflected the arrow with ease. Genji then proceeded to double jump and throw his shurikens at Hanzo, while walking towards the stairs, leading Hanzo there.

Genji was much faster than Hanzo, and he hid in the balcony.

"The truth is, brother, I'm tired of this." Genji said, startling Hanzo.

"What do you mean brother, my brother is dead! I struck him down with my own hands."

Genji appeared in front of him, then used both his hands to reach to the back of his helmet, and took off his face plate to show what was beneath that mask.

Hanzo could see both of this man's brown eyes, as well as many scars and burn marks on his skin. The brown of his eyes are the exact same as his own. He subconsciously overlapped the young Genji's face onto the man in front of him. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Brother, it is you."

"Hanzo, I've not come here because I wanted revenge. I have already forgiven you for what you have done. I came here because I need your help, or the world needs your help. The world is changing once again, and you seek redemption. Why not join us? You know where to find me."

After finishing his sentence, Genji disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a feather.

"What have you become?" Hanzo mumbled.

Angela expected him to be dead, that old geezer was always the one to charge in first, yet he would always survive.

Angela heard that he was still saving the world when all that happened at Overwatch. Honestly, he's going to die soon. But retirement wasn't a popular thing to Overwatch members. Jack was another example.

Reinhardt wasn't hard to find. Almost everyone in Germany knew of him. He was one of the best crusaders out there after all.

Angela found his home. Finally reuniting with him and getting a hug that was just a bit too tight, they set off back to Overwatch, with an excited Reinhardt anxious in meeting his old friends.

Angela didn't know who to turn to. After all that, she didn't have any friends to help her. Everyone she'd come to know was either dead or not available. Fareeha was just a kid. Reinhardt was out there still saving the world, unaware of what had happened. Genji was either dead or missing. Winston was too busy having meetings with the UN. No one was there for her.

After what had happened, she tried to distance herself, she was trying to forget.

Meeting up with people who reminded of what she lost 5 years ago seemed strange. McCree and Reinhardt joined them as well. Their numbers had grown. Lena was still busy trying to find recruits, and she did, finding one in South Korea. Winston managed to find someone in China. Torbjorn is coming as of now.

In the shadows, someone was lurking. A man on a mission, he was trying to find someone. This person was quite important, as they were the key person in finding Chairman Volskaya, or the most powerful woman in all of Russia. If they may capture her, she must prove useful.

Reaper tried recruiting this 'person', yet couldn't find him, or her. If he was going to find a hacker, it must take extreme measures.

There was no way he could find Sombra from just contacting her. So, he had gone and attracted lots of attention to himself, by attacking that damn monkey and that pilot. This caught the attention of him, or her. And they apparently arranged a meeting.

"Sombra, so it is you. Let's talk business, shall we?"

"Reaper, let's cut to the chase, where is it you want to attack?"

"Volskaya Industries."

So, the end of the chapter. This took longer to write, as I am sick. Is this writer's block?

Anyways, I'll try to keep my word count close to 2000 or maybe even 3000 if I need to.

Any kind of feedback is much appreciated! Feel free to point out mistakes or plot holes.


	4. Chapter 4

So before the start of the chapter, I just want to thank you everyone who gave their time to read this. It means a lot to me.

Anyways, this chapter came out later than expected, as I am quite busy with school AND that I just recovered from a sickness.

Let's get on with the chapter already.

They were discussing what to do now. Most recruits have arrived. Yet Genji's brother Hanzo was nowhere to be seen.

That's so like him, Genji thought. Always doing things like I forced him. He would always show up at the last second, even though he likes helping me.

The watch point got more crowded, with the arrival of 3 people. Mei, a scientist, arrived from China. She worked with Overwatch before.

The next one is , a professional gamer turned soldier, she joined hoping to make a difference in the world.

The last one is Lucio, a dj from Brazil.

"I've got intel that they would be striking at Volskaya first. They want to take the Chairman hostage. I'll volunteer on going." Came the soldier.

"Talon may also strike at King's Row, where Mondatta is. He is a prime target right now, if they kill him, they may spark another war." Said Lena. "I'll go."

That leaves Genji, and Mei. "Since we know the location of their base, I'll go check on what's going on in there. I'll go alone, as we must be discreet." The Cyborg announced.

"Alright, the remaining members can stay here and guard the watch point."

"That's right, Winston. The doctor and I may stay here and provide medical support if necessary." Said the optimistic DJ, who wanted action at first, yet didn't have a chance to help.

"Alright, that's settled. We move at dawn."

"Are you sure you can take care of yourself, Genji?"

"Stop worrying, Doctor. I've handled myself quite well over the past 5 years. What makes you think I can't look after myself?"

"I am worried, Genji. Even though I don't consider myself a Doctor anymore, I still have the instincts of one."

"Come on. Their base is located in France. It's not far from here. Look, I've got a built in tracker in my suit. If you really are worried, just check up on me."

The Doctor seemed to calm down at first, yet she got nervous again. She doesn't want to lose Genji, or anyone ever again.

The resurrection device was almost complete. She needed to finish it quick, before it was too late. She knows that she is playing God right now, yet couldn't help it.

These people, they are family. She already lost her family twice. She doesn't want to lose them again.

Everyone got up early the following day. As Genji was slowly walking towards his transport, Angela was looking at him, a gaze a mother would give to a child who was being sent to school on their first day. Or a look of a wife sending his husband away to combat.

Genji noticed this, and felt happy. At least someone in this world still cared for him.

Angela watched as the 3 of them departed.

Right. It was time for her to get to work.

Genji looked at his map. It seems that their base is located what was once a place named Verdun.

A war that happen about 200 years ago destroyed this city to ruins. Now it had many old bunkers and trenches for ruins. A perfect place to hide something.

Genji spent the time of his traveling looking up the history of this city that once existed. The history was very interesting. The war was like the Omnic Crisis, yet was fought between people.

Empires that were eager to test their weapons on each other. Genji knew all too well what one man can do to another.

War was unnecessary, he knew that. That's why he wanted to help put a stop to all of this.

Just when he was looking up countries that didn't exist now, his transport has arrived.

Guess I'll leave this for later, he thought.

He hopped off the transport and started to climb the trees of the nearby forest.

He arrived at the historic site in just under 15 minutes because of his enhanced speed.

He could see holes everywhere, as well as bunkers and trenches, as well as… snipers.

Their sources were correct, their base of operations was here.

He could spot hover tanks, and hover planes as well.

How could no one have noticed them? From what he could see, they were the size of a small army!

And they still call themselves an 'organisation.'

Just looking at their size wasn't enough. Genji wanted to see their base, and find anything else useful as well.

He used the environment to his advantage. He turned off his lights on his suit and went to stealth mode.

He would hide in the holes on the ground first. These holes were made from artillery shells during the war.

He would then jump out of the holes and run to the next one while the snipers weren't looking.

This continued on until he got to the bunker of considerable size.

He opened the door and slipped in. He noticed two guards coming to his position. He hopped up and latched to the roof.

The two guards passed by him. He jumped down and took both of them down if a quick strike with his katana. "All too easy." He said to himself.

He turned right from the entrance, and found a double door. He opened the doors. He seems to have found the communication room.

On the table, there were multiple devices for communication, as well as files that looked important.

He proceeded to take a look.

The file read: Target Locations: Berlin, Germany. Rome, Italy. Warsaw, Poland.

And many other more capitals of countries nearby. What are they planning? To destroy buildings? To cause mayhem?

Just then, someone opened the doors.

"Hey! We've got an intruder!" the man shouted.

Genji threw his shurikens and killed the man there. But he was too late. He heard other guards running to his location right now.

This is bad, he was trained to fight multiple targets at once, but not against a small army.

The alarms sounded. He had to escape, but how?

He sprinted out the door. There, he bumped into 3 guards. They all have rifles.

"Hey!" someone shouted, and shot their rifles. Genji took out his katana and deflected most of the shots, killing them in the process. But some damage was done to his shoulders and abdomen.

His suit was built to withstand some damage, but not much.

He moved quietly.

"OW!" A sharp pain shot up to his head from his back. He turned around, he saw two other guards shooting at him.

He jumped up and threw his shurikens. They hit their mark between their eyes.

"This is bad, if I take more damage… I can't die here! Not when I promised her that I can take care of myself!"

4 more guards came around the corner. One with a sword, the other three have pistols.

Genji dashed over to the guards with pistols, one by one he cut them down.

The sound of wires cut. Genji looked over to his left arm. It got cut clean off by the person with the sword.

"UGH!" He punched the man with his remaining arm. Rendering him unconscious.

He is starting to black out. His internal systems are failing.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Ziegler. It seems I have been too foolish…"

He lied on the ground, the sound of his machinery completely silent.

"Oh no. No. No." Angela gasped. Tears flowing from her face.

The tracker on Genji had gone off. This only meant one thing, that he was either dead or captured.

She hoped it was the latter, yet she can't take any chances.

She ran to Winston. He must be at the resting area.

"Winston! Genji, he's…"

"I know. I just saw that too. But we can't risk any men to retrieve him. The chances of him surviving are slim to none."

"Then.." she began to cry.

Just then, the alarms sounded on Winston's computer.

Athena's voice came on the intercom.

"It seems we have one intruder."

The doors were kicked open. It was none other than Hanzo Shimada.

"I've sensed that my brother is in danger. I came over as quickly as I could. I'll go and find him. I need a transport. Also, I wish to join your organisation."

"Alright, Hanzo. You have access to hanger 3. It's just below this room. Go find your brother now." Said Winston.

Without a word, the Shimada quickly went away.

"I'll go help him." Came McCree, who just heard their conversation.

"Please. Find him." The doctor said, between sobs.

"Dead or Alive. I promise you."

A rather short chapter, I know. But this is a better place to cut off the chapter.

Feedback is much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Christopherprime22 for his idea of putting (XXX's P.O.V) into the story.

Thanks to other reviewers as well. I'll see if I can put in your ideas' as well.

On with the story then.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hanzo asked. He was getting ready to board his ship, when he heard a noise.

"The name's McCree, and I want to help you get Genji back. He's a good guy, plus I don't want to see the doctor crying. I owe her a favor after all."

"Alright. Any help is needed, I guess." Hanzo replied.

They prepped the air ship and took off.

(Genji's P.O.V)

Genji tried to get a bearing, yet couldn't. All he knew was he was strapped to a chair in a dark room.

"Good, he's awake." A voice came from the intercom.

The door right in front of him opened, and Reaper walked through.

"Genji Shimada. A former Overwatch Agent. You know, you are next on my killing list. What a coincidence." Reaper said.

"What do you want?" Genji spat back.

"Oh? We know we won't be able to get any information out of you, so we're going to do something to make your 'family' quite sad."

Another man walked in, this one equipped with a chainsaw.

"AHHH" Genji yelled. One after another, he got his limbs cut off.

Even if he felt less pain than humans, the pain was too strong for him too bear.

His backup power kicked in because of the immense damage done to the suit. Because of this, he the suit put sleeping medicine into his bloodstream to conserve the suit's power.

The ship landed right outside the forest of Verdun. Both of them saw what seems to be Genji's air ship.

"He's here. Let's make haste!" Hanzo said.

They both ran past the guards that were in the area.

Hiding and running, they managed to get to the main bunker of their base.

"Didn't think Talon had such a large force. We must report this back to HQ" McCree whispered.

They split up and searched the area, taking out any guards while doing so. There were many hallways, and it took them quite a while before finding spare parts and an arm on the ground.

"This is not good." McCree sighed.

Hanzo picked up the arm and squeezed it until his hands became white.

'Please. Be alright, brother.'

They followed the trail of parts and wires that fell out of his suit, and it led to a dark room with no labels.

All the rooms they've been to had labels, yet this one lacks the sign.

They opened the door, and sitting right in the middle of the room was none other than Genji.

He was unconscious. Yet they could still hear the soft sound of his suit operating.

"That's strange, why is his arm still intact? Didn't we just find his arm laying on the ground a minute ago?" McCree asked no one in particular.

"Yes, and everything is intact as well. No sign of damage. Anyway, let's get moving before someone notices us. We'll deal with the problems later." Hanzo said.

And that they did, McCree is carrying Genji, while Hanzo goes a bit forward to scout for enemies.

Hanzo used his bow to check for any enemies for the forest, his sonic arrow proving it's usefulness.

Surprisingly, there were none.

"This is too easy. I don't like this."

"Whatever, let's get moving!" McCree replied.

They got on the air ship successfully.

(Mercy's P.O.V)

"How did it go with Lena and Jack, Winston?"

"When Jack got there, he was already too late. However, they didn't do anything to harm the chairman, and he seems to be bringing a new agent over to help us." Winston replied.

"How about Lena?" the doctor asked.

"She still hasn't found Widowmaker. She'll be staying there a bit longer."

"I see."

She was anxious. Hanzo and McCree had gone out for a day now. They said they brought Genji back, but he hasn't woken up.

This could be serious if any serious damage was done to what was left of his body. He may very well be in a coma for the rest of his life.

However, that most likely isn't the case. His suit injects sleeping medicine for him if there is too much damage done to his suit. This was her idea of putting that device there after all.

Maybe he hasn't woken up, is all.

Angela spent the rest of her day sleeping. She didn't know what to do to pass the time.

Eventually, she got the call that their air ship arrived safely.

Her heart was racing. She didn't know what to say to Genji once she saw him. Should she beat the shit out of him for putting himself in danger like that? Should she rush to hug him until he can't breathe and tell him how much she misses him? Just by the thought of this, her cheeks lit up in a crimson red.

She rushed out of her room and went to hanger 3, where their ship landed.

When she arrived, she saw Hanzo and McCree standing with Genji, who stood very still. His lights were on, that means he was awake. What was he doing? Shouldn't he be overjoyed that he got back unharmed?

Angela sprinted over.

"Genji! It's-Ugh!"

"Woah there!" and tackled Genji to the ground.

Genji struggled. But with the help of Hanzo, Genji was pinned down.

"Wh-what?" Angela was out of breath. Did Genji just choke her?

"What is wrong with you kid?" McCree shouted.

Genji didn't say anything. He kept struggling against the both of them.

"Snap out of it brother! You are here now!"

McCree punched him in the chest, and Genji lied flat on the ground. His lights were off.

There were obvious finger marks on Angela's neck. They were in purple, which meant that choke was meant to kill.

Angela couldn't say anything, as her windpipes are damaged.

"Doctor, are you alright? What the hell was that?" McCree asked.

Hanzo was inspecting his brother's body.

"It seems that someone has modified his body. His arms and legs are not connected to his brain, see. It connects to a little computer on the back of his suit. Which means he wasn't able to control himself. We were lucky that he wasn't alone with the doctor." Hanzo explained.

Angela was slowly regaining her ability to speak. "L-let's get him to a room, sh-shall we? We must repair h-him."

Both men agreed, and carried Genji's limp body on their shoulders.

Angela went to have a rest. She didn't show it, but she really wanted to cry.

How? How can someone be so cruel as to control someone against their will? Not to mention to commit violence.

If they could do this to Genji, then they could do it to anyone. Her family may very well turn on each other. She doesn't want that. She hated that violence is always used on living beings, especially if they were family.

After her rest, she went to the operating table.

Genji was lying on the desk. Angela needed to cut off his limbs and replace them.

She decided to give him a new suit.

*Flashback*

When she received her patient, she was surprised at how he could still be alive.

Burn marks and sword wounds were all over his body. His body was covered in dried blood.

Quickly, she checked if any limbs can be recovered.

Sadly, none of them will be useable again. She proceeded to cut off his limbs, one by one.

She then took the robotic limbs that Winston had designed and placed them on the stumps of the body.

After that, she cut opened his body. His organs were severely burned as well. Luckily, they had spare mechanical organs that this man can use.

One by one, the doctor replaced his organs, removing some that were useless.

This man does not require his digestive system, as the suit will provide nutrients for him.

He doesn't need his reproductive systems either.

After removing and replacing his organs, she went and connected his nerves to his limbs and abdomen, which are now metal.

After that, she placed a helmet and connected it to the suit's spine.

As the finishing touch, she put a mask on the man's face.

"There, that should do it. I hope this man will be delighted to hear that he wasn't dead."

Little did she know, that man would eventually come to hate her, and love her.

*End flashback*

And the surgery was done. Genji, having a brand new suit, was lying on the operating table.

Angela let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"Alright Angela. You've done everything you can. Let him wake up naturally."

And with that, she dozed off, lying on her chair next to her desk.

Angela woke up, her vision still a bit fuzzy.

She smelled coffee. Strange, she didn't make any before going to sleep.

"Doctor Ziegler, you're awake."

Angela jumped a little, startled by his voice.

He was awake. And he wasn't controlled or brainwashed.

Tears began rolling down her face. Words cannot describe how happy she is right now.

"Did I scare you doctor? Please don't cry."

She stood up and walked over to him. She put both her arms around his neck.

Genji was taken aback, but soon returned the embrace.

"Don't do this to me, ever again."

"I promise you for real this time."

"Good." She was holding back her tears, now she was bawling.

"Please don't leave me again."

Genji thought she was really cute like this. He reckoned he was the only person she had cried to after his parents' death.

They stayed like that until Angela felt asleep again.

Genji carried her to her bedroom, and put her gently on her bed.

Genji couldn't help but think of his situation here. He was alone, with her, in her bedroom.

Casting away dirty thoughts, he walked over to the door.

(Mercy's P.O.V)

She wasn't sure he was really here. So he proceeded to call out his name. "Genji. Will you stay with me tonight?"

She heard his reply. "Sure. I'll sit on your chair, I'll leave once you fall asleep."

When he sat down, Angela removed his mask. With a soft click, his face was open to the world.

Angela planted a kiss on his lips and lay down. She fell asleep.

After this whole ordeal, Angela started to realize that she was attracted to Genji in such a way that some consider it to be 'love'.

Like how she would get mildly jealous when Genji interacted with other females.

She would always think about him, and his relationship with Hanzo.

Ever since Hanzo joined, the place got noisier whenever Hanzo and Genji had an argument.

Sibling rivalry to its finest.

After what happened last week, the doctor didn't have a chance to talk to him, as she was busy with her own work.

But, today she was free.

She found Genji in the practice range with Hanzo.

"Genji, may we have a word in private?"

"Yes, Doctor."

He came over and they left the practice range.

Angela checked whether the hallway was clear. It was.

"Genji, I'm free this Saturday. I was wondering if we can go out?"

She sounded so awkward. She wondered if he would accept her request.

"Sure thing Doctor Ziegler."

Alright, the end of the chapter.

Going to end this off at another cliffhanger! NOOOOOOO!

Leave your feedback! I like it when someone does that. I like interacting with people in the same community.

See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the suggestion from JetBlackDragon15 for adding bold text to the author's note.**

 **Also thanks to Booper dooper for the general idea for this chapter.**

 **Feedback is much appreciated, even if it's a full rant!**

 **I've decided to put an _ instead of a * for transitions.**

(Mercy's P.O.V)

Angela was quite troubled, normally it's because she hit a roadblock on one of her projects. But that wasn't the case this time around. She needed something to wear, because she was going to impress someone she liked. 'Oh, what does he even like?' She thought to herself. What kind of clothes should she wear? A dress would be too formal, yet anything else seems too casual.

She decided on wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Business casual seems to be the best choice. But there was one thing she didn't have… shoes. She didn't have a pair of high heels, or anything casual for that matter. She doesn't have any interest with women stuff. What she wore around HQ are slippers. Her Valkyrie suit have high heels attached, so she's covered on that.

She needed to buy a pair, yet she doesn't know jack about women's shoes. There were two people she could ask as of now, and it's Lena or Hana. She didn't really know Hana on a personal level, so she decided to ask Lena for advice. But there was a problem. Lena would never shut up about this. Angela really wanted to keep this 'date' a secret.

She would go around telling everyone that the doctor just bought a pair of shoes. Naturally, everyone will understand what's going on. She hated being embarrassed.

"UGHH" she yelled in frustration. 'You know what? Fuck it. I'm just going to buy anything that looks good.' She thought.

She ordered the first pair she saw online, and she had it sent to the address on shore. She went to pick it up, and she had to hide it quite well. The base was quite crowded, when Lena and Jack all came back as soon as possible after hearing what happened to Genji. Even though Jack had to give up going to Volskaya.

She hid her shoes very well. No one suspects a thing. The dinner is tomorrow.

Genji and Angela met up at the appointed time. They snuck on one of the air ships and lifted off. Their destination was to go to the region of Prussia. Prussia is located at Kaliningrad, and is rich with history. After his visit to Verdun, Genji became quite interested in German history, and decided to visit the historic area.

It would only take them a matter of minutes to get there with current technology. They landed safely near a forest which was close to one of the many castles located in Prussia. Malbork Castle was right in front of them. The largest brick castle measured in area, this castle was built in the 14th century.

The couple explored the museum located inside the castle. After finishing their exploration, they boarded their ship. They headed to Kaliningrad, which was formerly named Konigsberg. Another city with rich history. This city once belonged to Germany. After they lost the war, it was given to the Soviet Union, a country which existed about 80 years ago. They've learnt that all by just looking it up on the internet. No tour guides required.

Kaliningrad had lots of rivers. Genji told Angela to take a camera. This view can only be seen here.

After their visit, they decided to go to Zurich, the hometown of Angela, for dinner.

"It's good to be back home. I really do miss the buildings here." Angela said.

"Then we made the right choice of coming here. The view is amazing."

"Yes, it takes your mind off on Talon and everything else, right?"

They settled down for a candle light dinner. Though Genji's appearance attracts attention, the couple paid them no heed. They arrived at the restaurant with a view of one of the rivers there. They watched passing ships as they chatted.

The dinner was ready, and Genji had to take off his mask. Angela rarely sees him do so, probably because it was the only thing shielding himself to the world. Him taking his mask off like that, he must only do that to people he trusts the most. Angela's cheeks lit up a little at that thought.

"It's time to eat, Doctor. Did you know, that in Japan, when the family gathers at the dining table, they say 'Itadakimasu' which means Let's eat."

"That I didn't know. Out of all the things I've learnt today, that is the most normal."

They both chuckle. That's right. They basically learnt centuries of history in one day. "And please, call me Angela. You don't have to be so polite with me after all."

"Alright, as you wish _Angela._ " The name rolled off his tongue in such a natural way. Genji always wanted to call her that, yet he was shy to ask whether he could or not.

They ate their dinner peacefully. They occasionally chatted about the news and what was going on the world. But their main topic was all that history they learnt today. They didn't know there existed countries so large in central Europe, like the German Empire or Austria Hungary. These countries existed 200 years ago, in simpler time. Genji wondered, what if he was born in that era? Would he be able to meet someone like the doctor? What was war like between humans? He wanted to know.

After finishing their dinner, they decided to walk around the streets of the city. It was still quite early, so most of the city was still visible. Genji half carried the doctor around, she got a little bit drunk just now.

"Angela, are you alright? Shall we take a rest?"

"Don't, I don't want to get in the way of this moment." She even talked like she was drunk.

"As you wish."

They stayed in this positon for the remainder of their walk. Angela would mumble some nonsense here and there, and it amused Genji quite a bit. After a while, she asked, "Genji. Do you love me?"

He was stunned by her boldness. He looked over to her, and her face was blushed, which means she was still drunk.

"Why yes, I do. I've loved you since I've realized how foolish I was."

"That's good to hear you know? I- love you too. I think. Normally, I would be too shy to say something like that. But, I'm drunk, so who cares?"

Genji laughed a bit. The doctor had that kind of personality. She hated to admit to something, especially her feelings. So, this is the only chance he would get from hearing her say that to him.

Genji dragged her back to the ship, and put her on one of the seats and fastened her seat belts. She was fast asleep. 'Huh, she won't remember a thing tomorrow.' Genji thought.

Genji started up the ship, and they were back to base in a matter of minutes.

Genji carried the sleeping beauty back to her room and laid her to rest. Genji had a soft spot for her sleeping face, and can't help himself to stare a little while longer before leaving. As a cyborg, he did not require sleep. He spent his time training.

(Genji's P.O.V)

'They still don't know what Talon had planned, I didn't tell them, as I don't want them to be worried. I've realized that I care about them too much, I don't want them to get hurt. I must get stronger, so I may face them alone.' He thought. He picked up the training equipment in the practice range, and began his training sessions.

"Is it done?" a voice asked.

"It is sir, the mission can be launched anytime you want."

"Excellent. Wait until they are spread out again. That's when we hit them."

"Every capital has been bugged sir."

"Great. Everything is going according to plan. Overwatch, I'll put an end to your sad story."

 **And it's done. I lied about having 2000 words each chapter. Sorry. This one is a bit shorter, because it serves as a filler.**

 **By reading this chapter, you can find out that I am a history fanatic. I've got no one to talk to, so I decided to drop some of my knowledge here.**

 **Thanks for following this story. Good day!**


End file.
